who wants to marry my dad, dramione style
by Sexc12envy
Summary: based on the tv show titel Rosie and Ginny sign Hermione onto "who wants to marry my dad", who should the gorgeous bachelor be but Draco Malfoy! Will Mione go along with the show?, what about Draco's two evil spawn who will be hosting the game, please r


Hey guys, its been a while since ive started a new story, and ive been drawn to Harry Potter fics lately so i decided i should try one out, this is a dramione fanfic based on the tv series "Who wants to marry my Dad", I hope you guys like it...please review :)...

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or any of its characters, if i did, Draco would be with Hermione...

Warning: Rated M for Smut in later chapters

Rose Jane Weasley looked ahead of her at the golden-framed vanity mirror infront of her, she put the clothes that she was holding into a big black suitcase situated on the bed and took two short strides until she was face to face with her reflection. She sighed and tucked a stray aurburn curl behind her ear and looked up into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled sadly. Everyone knew, just by one look at her, that she was a Weasley, with her long red hair curling just below her back, her pale white skin with just a hint of a blush tinting on her cheeks giving her face a rosie complextion, and her light brown freckles scattered across her nose, anybody could tell that she was her father's daughter, not only by her looks but from her personality as well. Rose was a professional chess player, she played for both muggle and magical london, nationally and internationally, winning awards such as medals and trophes which were displayed in glass cabinets all around the house, she was also a big fan of the Chudley Cannons and made herself very familiar with the pros and cons of Quittich although never actually got to touch a broomstick due to her mothers neurotic nature when it came to flying. Her dad would always take her to Quittich Games with her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and her cousin Albus whenever the Cannons were competing, she would sit next to him dressed in full Chudley colors and scream at the top of her lungs to praise them and even explain the Quittich rules to her cousin when he became confused, her eyes would light up whenever she talked about Quittich and there was genuine smile playing on her face whenever she could get the chance to explain, her father was so proud.

Thinking about Ron made her sad smile grow worse, Just two years ago, on Rosie's 14th birthday, Ron had crashed his fathers flying car into the back yards weeping willow, he had rushed from work to suprise Rosie with her very own 'FireBolt' which he had been promising her for years when he finally arrived at the house, only to make a speeding wrong turn into natures most vicious creation, the tradgic day had ended 5 hours later in St Mungos hospital bed along with the life of Hermione's beloved husband. Life was never the same after that, the house grew quiet, her mother turned herself fully over to her work as an auror, trying immensely to distract herself from the grieve of loosing the only man she ever loved, Hugo grew insanely jealous and envious for his mothers attention that he became a real rebellion, coming home everyday from "Catspurrs magical elemtentary school for witches and wizards" with cuts and bruises from fights that he himself had started. Rose and Hugo had to leave Hogworts a year ago due to financial reasons since Hermione couldn't work double shifts and half of the monthly household income was now gone, Hugo attended "Catspurrs" and Rose attended "Harriet's community college and internship" where she was both studying and working as an assistant researcher for her Uncle's old school friend Seamus Finnigan, who paid her a decent allowance which she gave to her mother to help out with the family costs, one of the perks of being related to the wife of the "boy who lived".

She loved her family dearly but she couldn't help but feel that she was the real grown up in the house with Hugo causing absolute disasters inside of school and out, and her mother running off to work early in the mornings, coming back later hours at night with pure exaughstion written all over her face then retreating back to her room to collect what ever sort of energy she could through sleep before waking up mere minutes later to return to work again, leaving Rose to pick up the pieces of their broken familys lives. She loved her mother and knew that she deserved some peace and happiness, she deserved someone who she could love and who would love her in return and take atleast some of the pressure that she was carrying off her back, she deserved a husband, even though Rose knew no one could ever replace her father, he was the love of Hermione's life and would always be, but she needed to love again, the house needed a Head, Hugo needed a strong father figure who would be strict and set him on the right path, the house needed maintanance that they couldn't afford at this moment, and Rose... well... Rose wanted things to feel whole again, she needed to feel secure, and not look at other teenage girls who have dads and envy them, she didn't want a dad who did all the things that her real dad used to do, she didnt want another Ron, she just wanted someone who was there.

"Mom get out of there, im growing greys!" Rose yelled to the door connecting the bedroom to the bathroom.

There was a long silence until a soft voice came from the other side of the door

" I don't like this outfit" Hermione said in a whiny voice Rose sighed frustratingly before the bedroom door open and Ginny Potter walsed in carring another black suitcase

"Hey sweety" she said brightly smiling at her niece "Is your mom done yet?"

"She doesn't want to come out of the bathroom" Rose said rolling her chocolate brown eyes.

Ginny went over to the bathroom door and knocked gently "Herms? are you quite done yet?"

"No" said Hermione's voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh c'mon Hermione, we need to get going, the plane leaves in..." Ginny looked down at her silver wrist-watch "half and hour so hurry your bloody arse up!"

There was another long silence before Ginny said

"Do you want me to come in there?"

There was a pause while Ginny and Rose exchanged glances then suddenly there was a sound of the door handle being fiddled with from the other side. Ginny Potter took a step back then walked next to Rosie, both waiting in anticipation for what they were about to see. The door openned painfully slow and Hermione Jean Weasley daintly took one step into the bedroom and then another and another, both Ginny and Rose gasped at the sight of her. She was wearing a short, scarlet red dress that went just above her knee, it had diamonds decorated as a belt on the waistline and was low cut by the bust area, pushed up to leave very little for the imagination, her outfit was complete with silver hoop earings, red high heels and a golden chain that Ron had bought her for her birthday.

"Wow Herms! you look absolutely gorgeous!" Ginny said giving her the "up down" and then a nod of approval.

"Yeah Mum, wow!" Rose said with equal enthusiasm.

"Oh stop it the both of you" Hermione scolded trying to hide the blush creeping in on her cheeks "I have no idea why I need to wear this outfit, if i can even call it an outfit, its more like a piece of material, and why do I have to wear it now? Im only meeting him" She complained.

"You know what the brochure said Mum, first impressions are important, and looking like that, you are sure to impress" Rose said giving her a wink.

"Why did you even sign me up for this Rose Weasley?" Hermione asked, looking helplessly at her daughter " Remind me to ground your bloody arse when this is all over"

"Oh give the kid a break Hermione" Ginny said, taking the suitcases and putting them on the floor "Can't blame her for using her brain, seems to be the only one doing that around here anyway"

"And you!" Hermione exclaimed, turning on Ginny "How could you trick me into this?, How could I have let you trick me into this?"

" Relax Mum, whats done is done, now all there is to do is go to New Orlenes and meet your dream man" Rose said handing Hermione a coat

"I dont get the point of this show" Hermione said walking over to the vanity mirror and fixing her golden-brown locks "Why would women degrade themselves to such activity?, chasing after one man, trying to impress one man, fighting over one man"

"Hmm Lucky Bloke huh?" Ginny muttered under her breath "And you're not going to try and impress him, you're going to try and impress his offspring, the shows called 'who wants to marry my dad'".

" Oh great, that's just wonderful, Cinderella with a huge twist" Hermione said, fixing her coat " Couldn't you have set me up with a blind date instead of making me humiliate myself infront some rich bloke, his kid, 20 other ladies, and-"

"And the magical media" Rose said, fininshing her mothers sentence.

Hermione's jaw dropped

"Magical media?" Hermione exclaimed astonished.

"The magical community has decided to bring a adopt a certain muggle invention into the magical world, after seeing how well muggles are entertained by it, something called telegramy, no no it was televininy" Ginny said

"Television" Rosie corrected her, she had her fair share of watching muggle movies on the old black box whenever Hermione took her and Hugo to visit her maternal grandparents.

"Great, Rita Skeeter's going to have a field day, best friend of harry potter and one third of the golden trio lessening herself to whoring after a mysterious bloke, I can smell the 'Daily Prophet' already"

Rosie giggled softly and Ginny turned around to hide the amused smirk on her face.

"Well if you're done rambling maybe we can get a move on? time waits for no one you know?" Ginny said.

Hermione took a deep breath in "Fine, im ready" She turned away from the vanity mirror to look at her bestfriend and her daughter "Will you be fine taking care of Hugo?"

"Absolutely, I love having little rowdy pre-teens in my house" Ginny said rolling her eyes "We'll be fine"

Hermione glared at her before a huge wave of realisation hit her

Rosie exchanged a glance with Ginny who folded her arms over her chest and gave Hermione a chilling look.

"Hermione, no..." Ginny said slowly, warning her curly-haired friend.

"But-"

"No"

"But what if they desperately need me?" Hermione asked quite anxiously

"There are plenty other aurors in the magic community that they can call" Ginny said

"But what if theres a death eater attack?" Hermione pleaded.

"What DeathEater attack Herms? Its been 19 years since the war, everyone's moved on, now its time for us to get a move on" Ginny said sternly and before Hermione could open her mouth to say another word, she was being dragged out the bedroom door then out the house.

"What do you want Astoria?" A lazy drawl came from the cashmere study-couch facing the window.

"Wow Draco, you could atleast pretend to be somewhat polite to me" Astoria said

There was silence until she sighed

" I've come to finalise the divorce, there are still some issues that I want to get out of the way"

" I thought everything is done" Draco drawled again, still not facing her.

"Some legal matters" Astoria said

"Scorpius and Persephone stay with me" Draco stated firmly

"I wasn't talking about them Draco"

Draco slowly spinned his seat around to look up at her and Astoria nearly gasped. She'd been married to Draco Malfoy for nearly 21 years but everytime she looked at him, she saw him for the first time, the man was as beautiful as sin. His platinum blond hair fell over his stormy grey eyes which seemed even greyer in the sunlight, his beautifully sculptured cheek bones and chin were strong and tight as he clenched his jaw, his pale skin glistened in the sun's rays. Oh yes, what ever force that ruled up above had definatly taken the time to create this magnificent master piece, he was angelically beautifull as well as devishlly devious. They had gotten married when they were eighteen out of a marrige agreement signed by both the parties parents, four years later, Astoria had given birth to the Malfoy heir Scorpius and then to Persephone 2 years after that. Producing an heir was all Draco wanted from Astoria until she had decided to stick around longer then he planned, his Malfoy riches were definatly appealing to the feminine eye. All until Draco found out about a certain affair that had been going on, that he decided to put an end to it, he didnt want magic media to by chance, catch Astoria in the act and dirty the Malfoy name, but by then it was too late for Astoria was pregnant with Malfoys second child, which was proven after a professionally done paternety test, nine months later, Persephone was born, both with Malfoy looks and personality attributes. Astoria had somehow convinced Draco that both Persephone and Scorpius would need their real mother there, to help and care for them, Astoria became Draco's trophe wife, only there to tend to his children and to be shown off in public as Mrs Malfoy, until the said Mrs Malfoy started running up a few Malfoy bills, which drove Draco off the edge and now they were here, sorting through a messy divorce to return to a life of solitude.

"Are you just going to stand there gaping at me all day or are you going to tell me what you're talking about so you can get out of my manor" Draco snapped.

Astoria looked a little startled but took a deep breath to compose herself and then said "Im talking about Malfoy Enterprises, do you remember the agreement?" she asked.

Draco's expression darkened suddenly but before he could say anything, the door to his study slammed open and in stalked Scorpius Malfoy with all his regal glory.

"Hello Mother" Scorpius smirked walking over to his fathers desk.

"Scorpius, can you not see that your father and I are having a very private, very serious discussion?" Astoria said strictly before turning to her soon-to-be ex husband "Have you taught him no manners at all?"

"That was supposed to be your job darling" Draco said mockingly, clasping his hands together and relaxing further into his seat. He grinned up to Scorpius who grinned back.

"Just came in to tell you that your chofere (Sp?) is here, parked and waiting outside" Scorpius stated bluntly

" Im not done here yet" Astoria stated with just as much bluntness

"We're done" Draco said looking Astoria dead in the eye.

"Draco-"

"What is she doing here?" a soft voice came from the behind Astoria by the door

"She was just leaving Darling" Draco said, getting up from his chair and straighting out his designer black robes.

Persephone looked at her mother and then gave a very lady-like sneer, with Malfoy grace. It was almost as if looking into a mirror, Persephone had the Malfoy charm, definatly, her grace and elegance showed, even her hair was as white as her fathers, but her mothers eyes matched her own, not as grey and stormy, it was light blue with a few specks of dark green that shined around her pupils.

"Good" Persephone said, then looked back at her brother and father "Because we have to go too"

"Go? Go where?" Astoria asked looking around at her ex and son.

"Somewhere where you're not invited" Scorpius said and then smirked the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Draco?"

"Leave" Draco said plainly, waving her away like she was a servant.

Astoria huffed a great breath of hot hair before fixing her pink robes and walked out with out another glance to her "Family".

"Man, what a bitch" Scorpius hissed after she left.

"Hey, watch it, she's still your mother" Draco said.

"Only because you decided to marry and knock her up" Scorpius said grabbing a cloak.

Draco chuckled "Pipsqueak!"

A pop was heard before a scrawny-looking house elf appeared.

"Yes Master!" It squeaked, bowing low.

"Get our luggage and put them in the jet, we'll be leaving in a few minutes" Draco commanded.

"Yes Master" Pipsqueak said before it popped out.

"Seriously, the next Lady Malfoy should not be another Astoria" Persephone said fixing a cloak on herself.

"It won't be, we'll make sure of it, I've got a whole long list of how our future step mom shouldnt be" Scorpius said.

"Easy you two, we haven't even met the ladies yet" Draco drawled.

"Please, I can hear their screams already, you are now England's most elegable bachelor dad, its going to be a riot, ladies will be climbing over and under to be in your very presence" Persephone said.

Draco smirked before stalking off and out of the study.

"It's not like we're going to make it easy for them, right Sephe?" Scorpius asked his sister, a malicious glee shining in his eyes.

Persephone smirked "Oh no, we're not, bring on the blood baths and let the chaos begin." she said before taking his arm that was being offered to her like a true gentleman, then walking out the door.

So what do you think?, like it? hate it? think i should continue?, If so then please please review, and tell all your friends to read and review. I NEED REVIEWS!

I'll update asap love yall cheers!


End file.
